Elphie, It's Cold Outside
by starspangledpumpkin
Summary: Elphaba is watching the snow and Galinda is wrapping presents. Drabble. Day 2 of my 8 Days of Hanukkah/12 Days of Christmas Challenge.


**This was supposed to be posted on 12/13 but my computer completely froze. Day 2 of my 8 Days of Hanukkah, 12 Days of Christmas Challenge.**

As a last hurrah after Mid-Terms ended and the holidays began, a massive winter holiday party was thrown at the Oz-Dust Ballroom. Galinda, of course, was in charge of all the festivations. The days leading up to the party, Galinda spent singing every carol she knew and wrapping presents for her many, many friends.

"Elphie, you _must_ come to the party," said Galinda.

Elphaba glanced up from her textbook at her perky, blonde roommate then shook her head.

"I don't think I'm invited."

"Of course, you're invited, silly!"

"Galinda, I already know what's going to happen," she sighed. "You'll talk me into going, I'll reluctantly allow you to Galinda-fy me, then we go to the party and you'll promise to stick by me but then you'll be caught up in socializing, and I'll be left by myself. I'll feel weird and so I'll try and blend in with the Christmas tree."

"Elphie…"

"You can go," said Elphaba. "Go off and have your holiday fun."

"Okay… but… it won't be the same without you."

Elphaba sighed and leaned back against her headboard. Some days, she wished that she never roomed with Miss Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands. At first, she absolutely loathed her. Everything about her. Now, she found that high voice uplifting like a flute or line of bells. Her attention to her curls grew from irritation to longing of running her fingers through that gentle curl. The aggravating flouncing was now grace.

As if she weren't enough of a green freak, she also liked girls. Always had. Homosexuality was frowned upon in most areas of Oz and with her already unappealing exterior it made it easy to pretend. A particularly beautiful girl like Galinda made her tongue feel like lead and butterflies clutter in her stomach. It was bad enough that she had to hide these feelings, but it was even more difficult to live with the subject of these feelings. Her pulse rushed, her head reeled, and it was fervid as a flame. What was once loathing is now love.

She glanced out the window and saw fat flakes falling faster and thicker.

"It's snowing," she said. "Better wear your boots instead of your heels."

Galinda tossed her hair over her shoulder and hummed as she wrapped another present in pretty gold paper.

" _I really can't stay,"_ she sang along to her record in her clear voice. _"I've got to go away. This evening has been so very nice."_

Elphaba ever-so-softly hummed the second vocal.

" _My mother will start to worry,"_ Galinda sang.

" _Beautiful, what's your hurry?"_ Elphaba sang.

" _My popsicle'd be pacing the floor."_

" _Listen to the fireplace roar."_

As the song continued, Elphaba grew more confident in her voice. In her mind, she felt that it melded well with Galinda's. By now, it was too late. With each note, she was making her feelings known. With any luck, Galinda will let it fly over her head. Worst case scenario, they changed roommates. Perhaps she could share the compartment with her sister.

" _Baby it's cold outside,"_ they finished together, voices melding in a skin shivering way.

"You have a beautiful voice," said Galinda. "Why don't you sing more?"

"The amazing singing string-bean," Elphaba replied with a dry chuckle. "I don't need another reason to have people stare at me."

The edge of her bed dipped with a new weight. She looked up and saw Galinda staring at her, her sky-blue eyes boring into her with so much intensity it caused Elphaba's breath to catch in her throat.

"I'm not blind, Elphie," she said. "I see how you look at me."

"I— I don't know what you're talking about." Even as she said this, she knew her cheeks were turning a purplish shade and her ears were going red.

"I think you do, Elphaba."

Galinda's pink lips drew nearer.

"Wait… what about Fiyero?" Elphaba asked. "You always said you're… perfect and deserve each other."

"Well… I find that pink goes perfectly with green," Galinda whispered before closing the distance.

Heart soaring and head spinning, Elphaba kissed her back. She wished more than anything that she wouldn't wake up like she always did. This time… it felt so real that it just had to be. Her mind couldn't fabricate the fireworks.

Elphaba did end up going to the party. She allowed herself to be Galinda-fied in a red dress juxtaposed to Galinda's green one. They walked in hand-in-hand and Galinda broke it off with Fiyero who shrugged good-naturedly and wished them all the happiness. It didn't matter what storm would come their way. The inevitable hatred of their relationship.

Together, they were unlimited.


End file.
